Performance of endodontic therapeutic techniques on the dental patient typically requires the proper debridement of the root canal space by the dental practitioner. As the root canal is debrided and enlarged, substrates within the tooth that may be suitable for the growth of microorganisms are reduced. Furthermore, dental practitioners have long recognized the importance of completely removing all organic matter from the root canal of the tooth prior to filling the root canal with medication or other material. Failure to properly debride the root canal space and to completely remove all organic matter from the same space can result in inflammation and infection. Such inflammation and/or infection may require the endodontic therapy to be repeated or the tooth to be removed. Either outcome is undesirable for the dental patient and for the dental practitioner.
A variety of tools currently exist for the application of endodontic therapy. Such endodontic tools include broaches, reamers and files, all of which typically include a base having a relatively larger diameter that tapers to a tip having a relatively small diameter. Applying ultrasonic energy to such devices, especially files, is known by those skilled in the art of dentistry to increase the effectiveness of such devices; however, certain structural features, weaknesses, or other deficiencies in the materials used to make these tools often causes the devices to fracture or break when ultrasonic energy is directed into and through them. Because the use of ultrasonic energy potentially provides the dental practitioner with certain advantages, such as (i) improved cleaning and disinfection of the root canal space, and (ii) improved or enhanced placement of medicaments, sealers and obturating materials, there is a need for a durable and inexpensive substitute for the files and other devices that are currently used in combination with ultrasonic generators for endodontic procedures.